


LiberTea's Farm

by Katryusha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, OC girl - Freeform, USUK - Freeform, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryusha/pseuds/Katryusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the daily-lives of the Jones-Kirkland family in their farm together with their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LiberTea's Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first things first, this is, supposedly, a series of drabbles and stuff, but i seriously dunno when I’ll post again, lmao. The rating might change or not, idk. Anyway, in this fic, they live in a farm, because, yes. Although, in this chapter it doesn’t appear at all that they live in one, but, if I post more chapters, they’ll be… farm related, OTL
> 
> Not beta-ed…
> 
> Beware of old memes ahead. (LMAO I just couldn’t resist when i saw it here on tumblr)

Arthur had just finished making his tea when he heard boisterous laughter from the living room, of course it had to be Alfred, seeing as their child was already asleep. He strode into the living room with a cup of tea in hand and glared at the back of Alfred’s head.

“Alfred, keep your voice down, Isabella is sleeping.” The American turned to look at him and then patted his thighs with a mischievous grin on his face, Arthur rolled his eyes and sat next to Alfred on the couch, “I’m not going to sit on your lap now, Alfred.” The American pouted, but his pout was soon replaced with a sly smirk.

“Then, later you will?” The American wiggled his eyebrows making the Brit’s cheeks flush and a slap be delivered to his arm, Alfred chuckled.

Arthur sipped his tea calmly, “What were you laughing at?” Seeing as there wasn’t any kind of comedy on the telly.

“I was remembering…” Alfred’s arm surrounded his shoulders pulling him closer, “…our wedding.” Arthur snorted and looked up at Alfred.

“Really, Alfred?” But even Arthur had to stifle a laugh at the memory, their wedding had been… rather comical.

“Yeah, man, I can’t decide which part was the best!” Arthur had to refrain from commenting that Alfred’s favourite part was probably the honeymoon.

They had been “ _married_ ” since 1945 but that was only the beginning of the “ _Special Relationship_ ” and then, decades later they _actually_ got married, officially, not as nations but as people.

“Remember our vows?” He laughed loudly and Arthur elbowed him in the stomach to shut him up, “Ow, sorry,” Alfred muttered chuckling.

The Brit took another sip of his tea before answering, “Maybe… How about you remind me of your vow?” Of course, Arthur remembered their vows. They had planned to make their vows humorous, thus, Arthur ended up saying one of the most stupid and embarrassing things he had ever said in his life, thankfully, Alfred’s vow had been worse (in his opinion), and they both ended up laughing in the end.

Alfred smiled, “Only if you say yours too after.” The Brit nodded drinking the rest of his tea, he felt Alfred nuzzle his head and kiss his temple before leaning back and clear his throat.

Arthur turned to him expectantly, the smile tugging at his lips threatening to widen and break into laughter.

Alfred put on his most serious face and took one of Arthur’s hands in his own.

“I love you more than Pepe the Frog. No grumpy cat can make me sad around you. I will climb 90º degrees to taste your mineral, ‘cause I crave it,” He winked and Arthur’s free hand covered his mouth, suppressing his laughter, “You’re my cinnamon roll, too precious, too pure. Thanks Obama, for giving me my true love. Not even the fact you stuffed breadsticks into your purse during our first date could deter our love.” He finished proudly and Arthur buried his head in a pillow to laugh. He didn’t know how he managed to not laugh when Alfred said that at the wedding.

Alfred chuckled and tried to pull away the pillow Arthur had stuffed in his face to hide his embarrassing expression. The Brit lowered the pillow and rubbed his tearstained eyes, “Ah– Oh God–” He chuckled breathless and slumped on the couch, “How could you manage to say that with a straight face?”

“I practiced a lot.” He nodded grinning proudly, Arthur shook his head chuckling quietly.

“I’m sure you did.”

Alfred tugged at his hand, “Your turn~”

Arthur rolled his eyes and despite his efforts he couldn’t help the rush of blood to his cheeks as he thought of what he was about to say…

“I’m never g-go–” The way Alfred was restraining himself not to laugh in Arthur’s face just as he started quoting the music made Arthur grab the pillow again and push his face onto it in embarrassment.

“Hey, hey– You have to say it! No hiding!” Alfred tried to sound mad, but the laughter in his voice was unmistakable and that only made Arthur bury his face more into the pillow while mumbling incoherently to it.

The fluffy piece was taken away from his face forcefully as the American pinned him down on the couch.

“I can’t do it, it’s too embarrassing!”

“Artieeee,” Alfred whined playfully poking his reddened cheeks, “You have to do it!”

Arthur puffed out his cheeks and then sighed, might as well get it over with, right? The Brit closed his eyes (so that he wouldn’t see Alfred’s laughing face) and inhaling deeply, he started again.

“I’m never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you, never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.” He didn’t dare open his eyes, he could hear Alfred laughing hysterically above him and kicked him lightly to shut him up once again.

“Sorry, sorry, I just–” He started laughing again, Arthur pried open one eye to look at his husband and stuffed the pillow in his face.

“Stop laughing so loudly, you git!” He hissed pushing the other of off him.

Alfred fell back, but not before grabbing Arthur and bringing him with him, switching their positions, now Arthur was straddling Alfred’s thighs.

America removed the pillow of his face, chuckling lightly, “Haha– God– That’s– That’s definitely one of my best memories.”

Arthur couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his happy lover, the way those blue eyes lightened up, his cheeks would flush just slightly and his smile was the most gorgeous thing.

“I’m sure…”  

Blue stared into green. Arthur started to lean down to kiss the loveable git–

“Mummy, what are you doing?”

They both ended up falling off the couch.

Arthur quickly stood up, awkwardly cleaning up and straightening his clothes, “Isabella, sweetie, what are you doing here?” The Brit walked over to his little girl and scooped her up into his arms.

“I heard laughing so I came see what was so funny.” She let out a yawn not soon after, Arthur laughed and darted to the stairs to get her back into bed.

“Yes, well, it was just your dad being an idiot.” He shot a look at the dishevelled American sitting on the floor to which Alfred simply grinned.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> more tags will be added in the future......


End file.
